


King in Smosh

by Confused_writer



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_writer/pseuds/Confused_writer
Summary: It's the smosh winter games and Trevor King is excited about the games but a certain blonde keeps coming up in his head and frustrating endlessly.
Relationships: Courtney Miller/OC





	King in Smosh

Closing up my office and following the others as I get into my car with all of the smosh games crew including Noah and Keith who are unfortunately pilled into the back of the car with all the luggage as we leave the office, I hear Joven who has started vlogging about our trip telling all the viewers about our cabin and the possibility of getting frostbite chuckling as Matt announces that no one is getting frostbite, I chime in saying that you never know. Hearing something happening behind me and gazing confusedly into my rearview mirror seeing Noah and Keith moving around a bunch suddenly the scent of lotion fills the car; I hear Flitz and Joven talking and hear that Keith was putting lotion onto Noah, trying to listen to Keith's reason I get distracted by my phone going off and tune out the rest of Keith's explanation. Looking down briefly at my phone and seeing Courtney's named on my screen quickly, I close my phone and glancing sideways trying to gauge Matt's reaction, but he seemed not to notice letting a breath go. 

After driving for about an hour, Matt gets a text from the other car's that we will meet at the big bear restaurant. After finding it and getting into the parking lot we see an old corvette black with orange trim and designed to look like the batmobile. After finding somewhere to park Flitz forces Joven out of the car and runs after the driver as everyone else gets out and rondayview with the rest of the group, Wes says hello to everybody else and stops and grins at me   
"what? what why are you looking at me like that" I reply, looking warily back at him frowning slightly

"where's Flitz? Did he see that car?" is all Wes says not answering my question, cocking my thumb backward  
Wes follows it and sees Flitz and the driver talking about something.   
"Flitz is coming back let's grab some food" Wes questions looking behind me. Nodding my head but not before Wes continues or do you want to look for a particular blonde. "Did you ask him about why Courtney was texting him and why he looked so frightened?" I hear behind us. Spinning around quickly and seeing Flitz grinning back at me, shaking my head and grumbling under my breath leaving the two laughing idiots behind me as I enter the fastfood place. Realizing I was one of the last people in the restaurant. Hence, I found a spot behind Sunny smiling and greeting him I asked him how his drive up was "it was alright, Olivia got sick so we had to make a couple of stops" He answers laughing lightly and shrugging, "Maybe we can shake up the cars for the rest of the way" he adds looking hopeful before turning around to answer Sarah's question. Looking at the menu, I suddenly feel my beanie dart off my head whirling around assuming Flitz or Wes I instead see Courtney and Olivia, my annoyance dies in my throat  
"You wouldn't mind if I wore it, right? My head is getting a little chilly," Courtney asking innocently already putting on my beanie. Feeling my cheeks getting red I scratch the back of my neck shaking my head both girls look at each other and smile and head back to their food. Turning back around but catching Sarah with a knowing look on her face making my face feel even hotter refusing to meet her eye again I look up at the menu. After ordering and grabbing my food, I see Wes and Flitz in the lineup, finding a seat next to Joe sitting with Lazercorn and Shayne smiling as a way of hello as I sit down. Joe mumbles a hello with a mouthful of food, rolling my eyes and starting a conversation with Shayne about how the Broncos are in the Superbowl while eating, in the corner of my eye Flitz and Wes eating with Sarah and Sunny.

After everyone finishes lunch and starts to head back outside getting ready to leave for the cabin while travelling back to my car with our group, taking out my phone and finally reading the message Courtney sent me. Reaching the car, I go and start to open the driver's side door, only for Matt to shake his head and say that he can drive the rest of the way. We start the ride again after convincing Keith to get back in that cramped back into the trunk. Opening my phone and responding to Courtney, telling her 'that's what happens when you choose the wrong car.'

I closed my phone when Mari yells about how beautiful the outside looks. The sun is slowly setting as everyone is looking at the scenery. I feel my phone buzz looking down again. I see that Courtney sent a photo of the same view plus a sick looking Olivia and her smiling. Finally getting to the cabin and seeing that we are the last car getting there, Parking and grabbing all our bags and walking into the colossal cabin whistling before following the noise and seeing Wes, Shayne and Mari in the kitchen "of course you're in the kitchen" I point my finger at Wes who shrugs, before nodding my head in Shayne and Mari's direction, the latter of the two giving me a small wave. Yawning and muttering where everyone is, Mari shakes her head and says that they all went to bed muttering that they are quitters asking how late it while trying to stifle another yawn Mari says that it's around 10ish, shaking my head and asking no one in particular where my bed to which Shayne steps in and says that we are sharing a room "lead the way then please" I say in response gesturing to Shayne who leads me up to my room, without unpacking my stuff I take off my shirt and pants and jump into bed before I remember to plug my phone and have to get out again and plugin and charge my phone glancing at Shayne who laughs before getting into his bed and shutting off the lights. Replaying the day in my head and groaning that this stupid crush on Courtney was getting out of hand and that I either have to get over it or finally do something about it, shaking my head since I know that relationship between employees is forbidden at Defy before I roll over and try to get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thank you for reading my fanfiction if you had creative criticism or if you liked it please leave a comment. I'm always looking for improvement.


End file.
